Valentine's Shorts
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: A series of funny shorts depicting the rangers of the MMPR to Zeo era, plus the Dino Thunder team, and how they spend their Valentine’s Day with their loved ones, or maybe not. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Valentine's Shorts

**Parings:** Many

**Rating:** T (for some language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, I just borrow them to play with them. Saban/Disney whomever, owns them.

**Summary:** A series of funny shorts depicting the rangers of the MMPR-Zeo era, plus the Dino Thunder team, and how they spend their Valentine's Day with their loved ones, or maybe not.

**Author's Note:** So this is my Valentine's Day story. Or maybe it's an anti-Valentine's Day story, I'm not sure. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Please no paring-bashings. I understand if you don't like a paring, but you don't have to be mean about it. There will be two parts/chapters to this story.

* * *

"Hey Dr. O, where are you going?" Ethan asked, looking up from where he and Conner were playing a video game in the newly rebuilt 'lair' underneath Tommy's Reefside home. 

"Going to meet Hayley for dinner," Tommy replied, slipping on his sports coat.

"Oooh, a Valentine's day dinner huh, go Dr. O," Conner said with a smirk. "It's about time Hayley gave into you're charms."

"It's NOT a Valentine's Day dinner, we're just having dinner tonight, JUST a regular dinner, not a 'Valentine's dinner'" Tommy replied, air-quotes and all, giving Conner the glare of death he'd perfected in his evil ranger days. Unfortunately, Conner was resistance to it by now, since he had been getting it on almost a daily basis for the last two years.

"Riiiiight" Conner said with a knowing smirk. "That's why you are all done up, because it's just a 'regular dinner'," he laughed, mimicking Tommy's air-quotes.

Tommy just glared at him more, thinking to himself, _I will not kill a fellow red ranger; I will not kill a fellow red ranger. _"I want you guys gone by the time I get back, TONIGHT," he stressed the last part.

"Have fun on your date Dr. O," Ethan called out as Tommy walked up the stairs.

Tommy groaned quietly as he walked up the stairs, "I will not kill a blue ranger either," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Trent walked down to the lair, to find Ethan and Conner still playing video games, "Hey guys," he said with a sigh, plopping down onto the couch next to them. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Ethan said without looking away from the fighting game he was currently winning.

"Dude, its Valentine's Day, why aren't you with your girlfriend?" Conner asked, groaning as he was defeated, "Why do I even play with you dude? I always loose!" He grumbled to Ethan.

Trent sighed again, "Kira's hanging out with the other yellows, I think they are a bad influence on her. Especially Trini," he grumbled slightly before continuing, "Kira gave me this whole spiel about Valentine's Day being a 'commercial holiday' and she'd rather get flowers or a card from me on some random Tuesday than on a holiday where I'd have to get her something," he stopped and glared at both Conner and Ethan who were trying, but failing, to hold in their laughter. "What?!?" he exclaimed.

"Dude, she ditched you on Valentine's Day to be with the other yellows didn't she?" Conner asked between snickers.

"Yes!" Trent growled in frustration. "They are bad influences!! All three of them!"

"So, you're dateless on Valentine's Day, 'we'" he said motioning to Conner and himself, "are dateless, Dr. O is having a 'not-date' with Hayley, so what should we do?"

"Storm the yellows and get my girlfriend back," Trent suggested.

"Umm, you're not an evil ranger anymore Trent, remember that," Conner said patting Trent's shoulder.

"I was thinking along the lines of that action-flick marathon the Cineplex had going on today, ya know, the whole 'A Real Man's Valentine's Day' thing they were advertising," Ethan said raising an eyebrow at Trent.

"I'm in," Conner said with a laugh.

"Ditto," Trent said getting up off the couch, "I'll drive."

* * *

Rocky jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Adam, "Hey man, why are you alone on Valentine's Day?" He asked, then scooted away as Adam shot a glare his way, "Oooh, Tanya ditched you huh?" 

Adam nodded, "Yup, I'm assuming 'Sha did the same to you?"

Rocky nodded, "Yup, I was hoping at least ONE of the yellows had resisted Trini's grasp." He sighed, "This sucks! We should be with our girlfriends, showering them with chocolates and flowers, and getting laid for being so sweet!"

Adam laughed, "Rocky, I remember last year's Valentine's Day, you ate half the chocolates before Aisha even opened them, you forgot the flowers until the last second and ended up buying carnations, which you KNOW 'Sha is allergic too, and she spend the rest of the night sneezing and trying to kill you."

"I told you, I was hungry and I ONLY ate the chocolates I knew Aisha didn't like, and plus, the guy who sold me the flowers TOLD me they were roses! How was I supposed to know?" Rocky protested, punching Adam in the arm.

"Rocky! You were in botany classes all throughout high school, if you tried to pass that excuse onto 'Sha, no wonder she tried to kick your ass all over the apartment that night," Adam replied, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up man, if you're such a Romeo, why is Tanya off having a yellow pow-wow instead of being with you tonight," Rocky retorted, punching him again.

"Because Trini's got some special brainwashing powers we don't know about yet, and she's brainwashing our girlfriends into some evil feminist scheme," Adam grumbled good-naturedly.

"That's my wife you're talking about mister," an amused voice came from behind them.

Adam and Rocky both nearly jumped straight up off the couch, "Jesus Jason! Give us heart attacks why don't you?" Rocky grumbled, turning around to glare at him.

"You guys are too easy to scare man," Jason said with a laugh, "So, what's this about my wife having brainwashing powers?"

"You need to get your wife to stop giving our girlfriends ideas," Adam said giving him a glare of his own. "She's a bad influence man."

Jason laughed, "If I knew how to do that, don't you think I'd of done it by now? I'd like spend Valentine's Day with my wife too, ya know."

"So why aren't you?" Rocky asked, and upon seeing a blush creep up on Jason's cheeks, "What'd you do to her man? Spill," he said with a laugh.

"I pulled the whole, 'Me Tarzan, you Jane' thing on her last year," he mumbled, glaring at them when the both doubled over in laughter. "Shut up guys!" He grumbled at both of them.

"I can't help it!" Rocky crowed, "I can see it! I can see you doing that!"

Adam nodded, trying to keep his laughter in check, but failed to do so, "I can see it too Jason, sorry man," he apologized, his laughter getting the best of him.

"Screw you both," Jason said, though he was chuckling now too. "So, you guys wanna go grab a beer down at the bar, since we're officially women-less tonight?"

Rocky shrugged, "Why not? We can go to Brendan O'Neills, its still Happy Hour, they have four dollar bombs and 3 dollar pints, plus we can watch the games, LA and Sacramento are playing tonight."

"Dude, you stay away from the bombs tonight, I'm not carrying your sorry behind out to the car again," Adam said with a laugh as he stood up. "No sir-ree."

"Aww, come on man, that was ONE time," Rocky protested as he stood up as well and turned to Jason, "Irish car bombs are AWESOME, but they can mess up you real fast," Rocky said with a laugh.

Jason laughed, "I know man, I know. Anyway, let's get outta here, have some fun without our women."

"You're paying man, it's your fault we're without our women tonight," Adam said as he playfully pushed Jason out the door.

"Yah, what he said," Rocky chortled as he followed them out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Brendan O'Neill's is a REAL pub on Cleveland's Westside. Anybody in the area should check it out, they have GREAT food, and GREAT drinks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is part two of three, this was only going to be two parts, but for some reason, as I wrote, the shorts got progressively longer. Enjoy, and no paring bashing please.

* * *

Kim sat back down next to Kat, setting their drinks down on the table, "You know, this was a good idea," she said with a laugh. "We needed to get out tonight, plus we haven't had a girl's night out in ages," she added as she sipped her Raspberry Kamikaze.

Kat laughed, "That's true," she agreed, taking a drink of her Strongbow cider.

"I can't believe you drink that stuff," Kim teased making a face at her.

"Oh please, like you're drinks are any better Miss 'I'll only drink it if it's pink'," Kat teased back, a grin on her face. "I happen to like my cider thank you very much," she added sticking her tongue out.

"You're never going to find a guy you know," Kim continued to tease her fellow pink.

"I'll have you know, I found MANY a guy in London, offering to buy me another pint, thank you very much," Kat replied a smirk on her face.

"Betcha that isn't all they offered," Kim said with a giggle.

"I don't kiss and tell," Kat said with a sniff, and a giggle of her own.

"So, how do the prospects look tonight?" Kim asked, turning in her seat to scope out the guys near the bar.

"They look pretty good," Kat started to say and then sighed, "Oh no, it's the guys." She rolled her eyes, "Our 'brothers' are here."

Jason looked up from the bar and spotted the girls, "Hey guys, it's the pinks," he said with a chuckle, heading over to them. "Good evening ladies," he said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with your respective yellows?" Kim asked, as Rocky and Adam followed Jason up to their table.

"My wife brainwashed them," Jason said with a chuckle, "So we came out to the bar to watch the game and have a few drinks. What are you girls doing out tonight?"

"Looking for guys," Kat replied with a grin.

"Out of THOSE losers," Rocky snorted, waving towards the bar.

"Oh no you don't," Kim said standing up and glaring up at his face. "You guys are NOT going to play big brother tonight," she poked Rocky's chest, "Got it?"

"Yeah, no chasing away the men," Kat threw in, glaring at Adam and Jason particularly.

"Who us?" Adam asked innocently.

"Why would we do that?" Jason chimed in, also the picture of innocence.

"Because you guys have that big brother complex down pat, now go away, we want to drink and flirt in peace," Kim said pushing them away from the table. "And if you scare off any guys tonight, I'll sick your yellow's on all of you," she threatened.

"Fine, but if they try anything," Jason started to say.

"Then it's because WE want them too, now go away, you're already scaring off the prospects," Kat cut him off, getting up as well, glaring at them.

"Sheesh, you can tell when you're not wanted," Rocky joked as the guys headed back to the bar.

Kim grumbled as they walked away. "You're not wanted," she called after them, causing Kat to giggle. "They are so infuriating!"

Kat nodded, "Yes they are, but, enough about them, let's just drink and be merry and find some cute guys, and piss the boys off," she said raising her drink to Kim.

"Amen sister, amen" Kim said clinking her glass against Kat's, "Although," she said with a smirk, "I know a cute boy who won't be here that you are VERY eager to hook up with."

"Shut up Kimberly," Kat said as she took a drink, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"You really need to just get it over with and tell him you want him," Kim added with a giggle. "Billy's very oblivious to flirting; you should know this by now."

"Shut up Kimberly," Kat said again, giving her a 'look'.

"I mean, yes these guys are all hot, but they aren't," she mock sighed, "Dear, sweet, William," she teased.

"Shut up Kimberly!" Kat said with a laugh, wadding up a napkin and throwing it at her.

* * *

Tommy walked into the Cyberspace Café, "Hayley, where you at?" He called, looking around the mostly darkened café. "Hayley?"

Hayley came out from the back and smiled, "You're late; why am I not surprised?" She asked with a laugh.

"Because you know me too well," he replied with a chuckle. "I have a good excuse this time, Ethan and Conner were hassling me as I was getting ready. Since it's 'Valentine's Day' and all that, and I'm going having dinner with you."

Hayley laughed, "Do you know how ridiculous you look making air-quotes like that? Besides, it IS Valentine's Day, and we ARE having dinner, so I guess you could say it's a Valentine's Day dinner," she pointed out, walking over to the table where their dinner was laid out.

"You make it sound romantic when you say that," Tommy pointed out, "You don't like romance remember," he added as he sat down.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Why do you remember things I said when I was drunk back in college, and yet you forget to put your tie on in the morning?" She asked as she sat down as well, "I said that years ago, Oliver."

Tommy laughed, "You were adamant about it then Hales, something about 'Just remember Tommy, romance is for suckers, I HATE romance'," he replied, rolling his eyes back at her. He then stuck his tongue out at her for good measure.

"Oooh, real mature Tommy," Hayley said with a laugh. "You wonder why I haven't succumbed to your charms yet," she teased.

"I'm just too much for you to handle," Tommy retorted with a grin.

"Keep telling yourself that Oliver," Hayley replied, still laughing. "Now let's eat our 'not-Valentine's Day dinner' in peace." She picked up her glass of wine and lifted it to him, "To 'not-Valentine's Day' dinners," she said dryly.

"To me someday wooing you into my clutches," Tommy replied in turn, lifting his glass as well. "You know I will someday," he added with a smirk.

"You keep right on thinking that," Hayley said with a laugh as they toasted each other. "Happy Valentine's Day Tommy," she said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hales," Tommy replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here we are, the last part of my Valentine's Day contribution. Hope you enjoy and hope you are all having a nice Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Billy man, catch!" Zack said tossing Billy a beer as he came out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for the alcoholic refreshment," Billy replied cracking open the beer. "Though it may not satisfy my thirst and in fact cause me to be even more in need of a beverage afterwards, it is indeed worth such a predicament."

"Okay, you need to drink more," Zack said with a nod, after carefully processing Billy's answer.

"Why?"

"Because the more you drink, the less thinking I need to do to decipher your answers, so drink up Genius-man," Zack replied with a laugh.

"So, I'm assuming it's just you and me tonight? What is everyone else doing?" Billy asked as Zack turned on the TV.

"I called Jason, he was heading over to Adam's to see if he and Rocky wanted to go do something, apparently Trini kidnapped Aisha, Tanya, and Kira for a 'girl's only' Valentine's Day celebration."

Billy chuckled, "It seems that in light of the altercations of last year's Valentine's Day, the girls have decided to avoid a repeat performance."

"Yeah, and they've indoctrinated Kira into their clique. I called over to Tommy's and Conner, the Dino Red, answered his phone, said something about Tommy having a 'not-date' with Hayley, and that he, Ethan, and Trent were on their way to some action movie marathon at the movie theater in Reefside," Zack added with a laugh. "I called Kim, but she said her and Kat were going out for a 'single girl's Valentine's Day' thing."

"If Tommy keeps having these 'not-dates' with Hayley, I think pretty soon they'll be having a 'not-wedding," Billy said with another laugh.

"Nah, I can't see those two getting married any time soon, they're too busy 'not-dating' each other," Zack replied shaking his head. "So man, why are you here tonight? No hot date lined up?"

"Look who you're talking to Zack, of course I don't have a hot date lined up," Billy said with a sigh.

"Aww don't be like that Billy, cheer up, you're with the Zack-man tonight," he said with a laugh. "You can't be sad with the Zack-man."

"I'm not sad, I'm just honest," Billy replied as he finished off his beer.

"I know somebody who wants you," Zack said with a smirk. "A certain pretty kitty has been sending longing looks your way."

Billy blushed, "Zachary you don't know what you are talking about," he said throwing the empty beer can at him. "Kat has NOT been sending longing looks my way."

"Man! You are about as oblivious as Tommy is sometimes," Zack exclaimed. "She practically threw herself at you when you came back from Aquitar, she wants you," he said knowingly.

"You think? I mean, I haven't noticed her being overly flirtatious to my person," Billy replied thoughtfully.

"Billy man, you're like my brother, so I'm saying this in the kindest way possible, you wouldn't know flirting if it slapped you in the face," Zack said trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up Zack!" Billy said groping for another beer can to throw at him. He sighed when he couldn't find one, "So, you think Kat wouldn't be averse to my asking her to accompany me to dinner and a movie?"

"If that means do I think she's say yes to you asking her out on a date, then yes, I think she'd be happy, and we'd be saying, it's about damn time," Zack replied with a laugh. He tossed Billy another beer, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Billy said in return, as he thought about a way to ask out a certain pretty kitty.

* * *

"He did what?" Kira exclaimed, her eyes wide as she tried to keep herself up right on the touch, but the laughter was too much and she leaned against Tanya, who was also cracking up.

"He actually came into the bedroom in a Fred Flintstone costume and was all, 'Me Tarzan, you Jane, I carry you off to jungle and have my way with you'" Trini replied, in a gruff voice as she mimicked Jason.

"What did you do?" Kira asked, wiping at her eyes, which were watering from her laughter.

"Oh, THIS is the best part," Tanya said with a laugh.

"I told him, Jane kick Tarzan's ass all the way back to jungle, and I did," Trini said with a smirk. "You should have heard him then, 'Ow! Trini! I'm sorry! Ow! Trin! Stop it! I thought it'd be romantic! Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Trini laughed, taking a sip of her wine. "I told him if he ever tried something stupid like that again, Tarzan would become Jane," she added with an evil grin.

Kira was shaking with laughter, "Wait, the big bad 'Original Red Ranger' running scared from you," she shook her head, "I can't see it," she paused, "Oh wait, yes, I can, Conner runs from me all the time," she added with a laugh.

"So, why did you come out with us Kira? I was sure you were going to decline to spend time with Trent," Aisha asked once they'd all settled down a bit.

"Because Valentine's Day is stupid, I mean, it's the one day of the year where guys feel 'obligated' to get their girls something, and we're supposed to be mad if they forget. It's so commercialized, I'd much rather get a bouquet of flowers from Trent randomly, with a card telling me how much he loves me, then on a day he feels like he HAS to do it," Kira replied with a shrug. "I told him that, but he thinks you guys corrupted me," she added with a smile.

"Oh we have, but just not in that way, but you do have a good point, although, as forgetful as Rocky is, I'd probably NEVER get flowers or a card from that boy if there wasn't a day he had too," Aisha replied with a sigh.

"Even then, he buys you flowers you're allergic too," Tanya added with a giggle.

"And gives me the flimsiest excuse EVER, as to why he got carnations instead of roses, I mean if he'd of said, 'Baby I'm sorry, it slipped my mind, I just wanted you to be happy', I'd of forgiven him. But noooo, he makes up some asinine excuse about 'Well, the guy SAID they were roses'," Aisha grumbled.

"Why is that an asinine excuse?" Kira asked curiously. "I mean, sometimes I have a hard time telling the difference, but then again, I'm not a flower expert."

"Rocky IS somewhat of a flower expert. He was in botany all throughout high school, so he knows the difference, he just didn't want to get in trouble for forgetting about my allergy," Aisha replied, shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.

"Oooh, so did you kick his ass?" Kira asked with a smile. "I'd of beat Trent down if he'd given me an excuse like that."

"Hell yes! I tore through the apartment after him, Adam and Tanya were on the couch, just watching, laughing their asses off. I kept sneezing really badly and my eyes were watering, so every time I ran past Tanya she'd hand me a tissue," Aisha said with a giggle.

Tanya nodded, "It was the most entertainment I'd seen all year at the time. Rocky was running around like crazy, crying out 'Baby! I'm sorry! Baby, don't hurt me, please! I love you!" She started laughing again. "I told Adam if he ever did something like that to me, I'd just sick his mama on him."

Aisha laughed, "His mama IS a scary woman when you make her mad, and she absolutely loves you."

Kira laughed, "You know, I think Dr. O lied after we defeated Mesagog. He said something about our lives being normal, but never the same, I don't even think we've gotten back to the normal part."

"Do you know how weird it is to here you call Tommy, 'Dr. O'" Trini said making face.

"Do you know how weird it is to here you call my SCIENCE TEACHER, Tommy, I mean, he tried to get us to call him Tommy after we graduated, but we just couldn't do it," Kira said making a face back in return.

"I see you're point," Trini conceded. "So Tan, why are you with us instead of Adam?"

Tanya laughed, "Because I knew Aisha was going to be hanging out here, and that Rocky would come over bugging us if we tried to have a romantic evening, so I figured if I couldn't get peace and quiet with Adam, at least I'd be able to have fun with the rest of you," she said with a smile. "Adam and I are going up to Seattle for the weekend, a belated Valentine's Day deal."

"Good thinking," Trini said with a smile, "Because you're right, Rocky would have bugged the hell out of you guys."

"Rocky reminds me of Conner, I really don't want those two around each other for long periods of time, the world might end," Kira said shaking her head at the thought of the two fun-loving Reds.

"Well guys, to Valentine's Day, and keeping the fun-loving, carefree Reds from getting together and ending the world," Trini said holding up her glass of wine.

"To having an enjoyable Valentine's Day without our men around, and to making it up to them later," Tanya said, laughing softly as Kira's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"To proving you don't need chocolates and flowers and candy," Kira paused to look around, "Well, from your man at least, to enjoy a Valentine's Day."

"To not having to worry about your boyfriend killing you on accident because he's forgetful," Aisha said with a laugh, as they clinked their glasses together. "Now, let's eat, drink, and be merry watching sappy chick flicks," she added, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** The end. Yay!!!


End file.
